Doll
by AmaViarra
Summary: Dolls with human like features were becoming popular amongst her peers, but never caught Kagome's interest. At least not until she came across a certain silver haired doll.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I got the idea for this story after reading a manga(not related to Inuyasha just a random manga) I don't know how long this will be, or when it will be updated, so please forgive if the updates lack. I'm kind of just winging it with this story.

* * *

><p><p>

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from _Inuyasha._

* * *

><p><p>

A deep sigh escaped the petite female who sat in the farthest corner of the large classroom. She was bored-with schooling and with life in general. It seemed that her life had developed a rut of sorts. Every day was the same routine; wake up, go to school, work on schoolwork, go to her part time job, then go home. Then the routine will start over the next day. She craved excitement, something new. A bitter chuckle escaped her lips and she shook her head, she was only twenty and it seemed as though she was already having her midlife crises. _Better to get it over with now... _

A noise of excitement drew the female from her thoughts. Wide eyes darted across the room until they landed on a person she knew well. Her lips turned downward into a slight frown as she wondered what had happened to cause such a reaction from her friend. Getting up from her seat, she made her way over to her friend.

"What's wrong Eri?" She questioned

A brow rose as she glanced at her friend, who was currently bouncing in her seat as she looked at the screen of her laptop. Her friend, Eri, glanced away from the screen to meet her own curious gaze. A large smile upon her lips. "Oh Kagome it's great! There are new dolls available now! Some are rare too!" she exclaimed, as she clasped her hands together.

Kagome sighed, she should have known. Her three close friends since high school had become obsessed with these dolls lately. They weren't the only ones either, it seems that owning these dolls and dressing them up in ridiculous clothing was becoming popular. She really did not understand it, in her personal opinion, most of the dolls were rather frightening to look at. She just did not understand the appeal of them at all.

Apparently her dislike for the dolls showed, because Eri frowned and looked back at the computer screen. "I know you don't like them Kagome. They are great though, it's like having one's own real life doll. To dress up and love. They are made for adults anyways, so it's not all that bad." she stated with a light sigh as she continued to scroll down the page.

Kagome shrugged, even if they were made for adults it didn't mean they were necessarily needed. She just did not see the point of them.

"Oh?"

Hearing her friend, Kagome glanced at the computer screen and noticed that Eri was now looking at one certain doll. "What is it?" she questioned, honestly curious-she had never heard her friend address dolls with such a somber tone.

Eri sighed. "This doll" she began while motioning towards the screen "Keeps getting returned, being resold. It's curious since it is a rare doll, the only one of it's kind, then again I have heard some stories..."

A brow rose as she studied her friend, who know seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, her curiousity piqued Kagome nudged her friend. "What stories have you heard?" she questioned.

Eri rolled her eyes at her friends curiosity, but gave in. "There are stories going around that this doll only brings bad luck to it's master. That it is haunted, and that strange things will start to happen to the master of the doll after obtaining it" she clicked her tongue "It's a shame, it's such a beautiful doll. I would get it but I don't want to risk getting any bad luck"

Kagome chuckled softly, "There is no such thing as bad luck-I'm sure all of that is coincidence" she replied. Growing up in a shrine, she had gotten first class lessons on demons, haunting and luck-both good and bad- It was all nonsense. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the computer screen to look at the images of the doll her friend had mentioned.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Unlike the other dolls she had seen, this one was different. It was beautiful. From it's long silver hair, golden eyes and unique face markings-right down to it's elegant clothing and boots. She nibbled on her bottom lip softly as she studied the doll.

She jumped in surprise as the bell rang, signaling that free time was over and the next class would begin. Seeing her teacher walk in she quickly excused herself from her friend and made her way back to her seat. As the lecture began, her mind was not on the lesson being taught, but instead on the golden eyed doll she had just seen.

* * *

><p><p>

Hours later, Kagome found herself releasing a sigh of relief when her final class for the day ended. Since free period, she had found it hard to concentrate on the lessons being given. Instead her mind always drifted back to the golden eyed, silver haired doll her friend had showed her. Her interest in the doll was becoming frustrating to her.

Blowing the fringe from her eyes, Kagome quickly packed her remaining belongings and left the classroom. She wanted to get home, because she knew that she would not be able to clear her mind and focus on anything until she looked into that doll. Luckily, she had the day off, so when she got to her apartment she could take her time on researching it.

She knew the website her friend had found the doll at, so that part would be easy, she did not want to ask her friend for the dolls name, or where it was at exactly. If she did, her friend would be sure to tease her, especially since she had not bothered to hide her dislike for dolls.

Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, Kagome focused on the road before her, she blinked surprise when she was realized that her feet had taken her towards her home when she had been lost in thought. Shrugging her shoulders she quickened her pace and within moments was at the door of her apartment.

Taking her key from her bag, she unlocked the door and made her way inside. Slipping off her shoes at the entrance way, she made her way further into the house. Placing her bag in it's correct spot, she made her way towards her room. Sitting down at the desk, she opened the top of her laptop and waited for the computer to load. She will look into the doll first, and then move onto her homework.

Hearing the ding of her laptop, signaling that it was ready, she opened the browser and typed in the address to the doll website. After the page was loaded she began to scroll down until she found the doll that had been on her mind. Clicking on it, she waited for the new page to load.

She nibbled softly on her bottom lip as she began to read the information on the doll. It seemed as though after it's 'master' would receive it, they would only have it for a few days to a few weeks before putting it back up for sale. Her lips titled downward into a frown as she read more information on the doll, comments from the previous owners and people who happened to look at the doll, made her shake her head at how ridiculous some people could be.

There were numerous comments that the doll was cursed, that it would bring bad luck, and that there was a demon of sorts residing within the doll. Sighing softly she continued to scroll down until she reached the pictures of the doll. Once again, her breath was taken away at the sight of the doll. Clicking on one of the images to make it larger, she studied the doll.

It looked fragile, as though he could break if not handled correctly. His skin 'tone' was white, with a tint of color. His eyes were sharp, making the golden tone that much more apparent. What caught her attention the most as strange was the markings that decorated his face. She had seen dolls with strange or unique appearance before-animal appendages being the most popular-but she had never seen a doll with such markings.

He had two maroon colored tiger like stripes on each cheek. On the middle of his forehead rested what looked like a purple colored waning crescent of the moon. Her gaze drifted from his features to focus on the rest of his appearance. His long silver hair was another thing that she saw as being 'unique' from other dolls. The long fluffy like boa that rested on his shoulder was another unique attachment. Even with all of the unique attachments that this doll held, it looked very regal.

Shaking her head, Kagome clicked out the image and went back to the dolls page. Scrolling down until she reached the end, Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed the price of the doll. She thought that it would be ridiculously overpriced with it's fine features. So it surprised her when she found it to be very affordable.

Nibbling softly on her bottom lip as her hand clutched onto the mouse, her gaze steady on the price of the doll, her mind reeled. After moments of debating, she sighed deeply-she did say she needed a change. Though not the life changing event she had been hoping for, at least it will be something new. With that thought in mind, she nodded and inhaled deeply as she clicked the 'buy' option.

_Hopefully this will be worth the money._

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N:** feedback is very appreciated!

To those wondering what the doll looks like-google "Male BJD doll" or just "BJD doll" and that is what it's size/height looks like and basically what the features look like. Kagome has only experienced some strange ones thus far so -laughs- that why her opinion on them isn't that good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from _Inuyasha _

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed softly as she made her way down the busy streets of the city, she had just gotten off from her part time job and was now headed back to her home. Today had been like most and she was completely exhausted, she couldn't wait to get home.<p>

Thankfully her work was not far from her apartment building, but it still took some time to reach her home. Sighing in relief when she reached the building, she began to make her way up to her unit, but stopped when she heard her name being called, turning in the direction of the person that way calling her she smiled as she noted that it was the apartment manager.

"Good evening, is there anything wrong?" she questioned when the middle aged woman got close enough to hear her.

The apartment manager waved her hand in a dismissive motion as she tried to catch her breath. After a few moments, she smiled at Kagome. "Nothing is wrong dear" she started "I just wanted to give you this package. It came from you earlier this day." she added while extending her hand which held a medium sized package.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she took the package. "Thank you" she stated softly. The apartment manager nodded and bid her goodbye before going back in the direction she had come from. Once she was alone, Kagome glanced down at the package. She had forgotten that she had ordered anything, excitement filled her being as she studied the brown package.

Smiling, she tightened her hold on it and continued towards her unit. Her previous exhaustion forgotten, she now wanted nothing more than to open the package. Within moments she found herself standing in front of the door to her unit. Rearranging her hold on the package, she began to dig through her purse with her free hand. After a few moments of searching, her smile widened as she pulled out the object she had been searching for. The keys to her apartment.

Opening the door, she quickly made her way inside. Slipping off her shoes she made her way into her small kitchen and placed the package and her purse on to the counters. Humming softly to herself, she began to search through the drawers to find the box cutter she would need to open the package.

"Meow~"

She jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. Turning around she glanced down and chuckled softly as her old feline, Buyo, looked up at her with impatience. "Hold on Buyo, I will get your food in a moment, just let me look for something". The old feline huffed and laid down where he was currently sitting. Kagome shook her head in amusement and continued with her previous task.

"Ah!" she exclaimed when finding what she had been looking for. Pulling the box cutter out of the drawer she made her way to the spot where the package was. Carefully she began to open the package, until all that was left was a shoe box of sorts. Seeing that she would no longer need the box cutter she set it on the surface of the counter and opened the box. When the top was pulled back she gasped lightly in surprise.

It was the doll she had ordered. Pulling it gently out of the box, she studied it once more, the photos of the doll really did it not justice. Gently she traced the markings on the dolls face with the tip of her finger. "Beautiful" she whispered softly. Although the doll looked fierce, it felt as though it would break into a million pieces if she put any slight pressure on it.

"Meow~"

Blinking, Kagome glanced away from the doll and towards Buyo, she chuckled softly at the look of impatience the feline gave off. "Alright, Alright Buyo I'll get your dinner" sighing softly she made her way towards the living room and placed the doll on an empty bookshelf. "Be good" she murmured to it. Shaking her head at her own ridiculous behavior-she made her way back into the kitchen to get her cat food.

Once his food was put into the dish and said dish was placed on the ground. Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was getting late into the night, she wasn't hungry, and still had work from school to do. Mind made up, she went to her bedroom and grabbed her assignments from her bag. Deciding to do her work in the living room this evening she went into the room and settled onto the large couch that rested on the far side of the room.

Completely settled, she opened her notebook that held her assignments and began to work on them.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as they began to sting, sighing softly she placed her now completed assignments to the side of where she sat. Glancing at the nearest clock, she yawned when she noted at how late it was. Stretching her hands above her head, she closed her notebook and rose from her seated position.

Bending down to gather her supplies, she frowned and her eyes narrowed. Glancing at the bookshelf on the other side of the room, her brow furrowed. Gathering her supplies, she stared at the bookshelf. After a few moments she shook her head and sighed softly. "I must be seeing things." she mumbled. She could have sworn that she had seen movement on and around the book shelf. Yet aside from the doll and her collection of books, nothing was amiss. _Maybe I'm just overworking myself _she thought.

Deciding that this meant it was time for her to settle in for the night. Kagome walked past the bookshelf and towards her bedroom. Placing her notebook and other school supplies in their correct place, Kagome gathered her pajamas and made her way into the bathroom. After taking and quick shower and preparing herself for bed, Kagome made her way into her room, turning off the lights she made her way into her bed.

Within moments the days exhaustion began to take it's toll and she felt herself drift into slumber.

_Cold..._

_That was the first thing Kagome acknowledged. It was very cold. Shivering, she decided that it would be best to get up and close the window so this cold would leave. She frowned at that thought, it hadn't been cold when she had fallen asleep. No, it had been warm and she was sure her window had been closed. _

_Opening her eyes, a slight gasp escaped her lips. The sight that met her gaze was not what she had been expecting. Instead of her usual ceiling, the open cloudy night sky was what she saw . Her brow furrowed. 'strange' she thought. It was then that she acknowledged something else. Instead of her bed sheets, her hands were touching something soft, and rather moist. 'Snow...' she thought. _

"_What's going on?" she whispered softly. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up. Shivering as the cold winter wind whipped at her exposed skin. She began to walk._

_She had no clue where she was going, or where it would lead her to, but she needed to go in this direction. She continued to walk for what seemed like hours, her legs were beginning to lose feeling after being whipped by the wind and snow for so long. The hill she was currently walking up was steep, which left her sighing in relief when she reached the top. _

_Her eyes widened as she noted that there was two figures not that far in the distance. It seemed that there was two males, one seemed older than the other. Both seemed regal, she stopped as she watched them, not daring to move forward. One male, the one that seemed older, stood further up the hill, near the ledge of it. _

_She couldn't see much of him, since his back was towards her, but she could see that he was tall. He seemed have spiked armor on, and long gray/silver hair that was tied into a ponytail, He also had a two tailed boa type object resting on his back. _

_Her gaze drifted towards the other male, the one closer to her. He was shorter than the first male, but still tall. As she studied his person, she couldn't help but think that something seemed familiar about him. Or at the very least, the way he dressed. _

_She was to far to hear what they were saying to one another, but it seemed serious. She stiffened, as the wind began to pick up. She frowned, this wind felt different than the normal wind. Looking forward her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. The strong winds were coming from the direction of the older and taller male. In a blink of the eye, the older and taller male was gone and in it's place was giant canine _

_Fear filled her being as she gazed at the creature with wide eyes. It seemed elegant and frightening all at the same time. Her vision began to become blurry as she continued to watch the creature. As the scene before her faded, she heard a deep voice speak._

"_...Sesshoumaru"_

Kagome gasped as she awoke, her heart beating rapidly she glanced around her dark room. _It had been a dream. _How was she able to feel so much if it had just been a dream? Sighing softly she ran her fingers through her thick locks. That was the most vivid dream she had ever had, she still felt shaken-the emotions the dream produced from her were still strong.

Feeling that her throat was dry, she rose from her bed and made her way through the living room and towards the kitchen. She quickly went through the procedure of getting a small glass of water. After drinking it she placed the glass into the sink and began to make her way back to her bedroom.

Stopping In the middle of the living room, she frowned and her gaze drifted towards the bookshelf. Walking towards it she stopped when in front of it and carefully studied the doll that rested on one of the shelves. "Strange" she whispered as she looked into it's sharp golden gaze "I thought I had put you in a different position".

Taking a step back, she shook her head and chuckled dryly. "Then again, clearly I have lost my mind" Turning, she once again started back towards her room. Maybe she had been overworking herself lately. She nodded, Yes that was it. A break would soon be needed.


End file.
